Tatuaje
by AkaneMiiya
Summary: -¡Ranma!- - ¡¿qué!- Akane sobre saltada se levantó de la silla -¡¿donde!- volteó a todos lados sin saber que hacer - no nos referimos a eso, sino a que deberías tatuarte su nombre- propuso una


Tatuaje

.-.-.-.

Los personajes no son míos, y esto esta hecho son fines de lucro.

.-.-.

Akane iba contenta mirando los diferentes puestos de aquel festival de verano, estaba siendo un año muy apurado pues era el último de instituto, así que accediendo a las peticiones de sus amigas fueron al evento como "despedida" de la tranquilidad que aun tenían antes de empezar con los ajetreos que traen consigo las clases, este era el último domingo de vacaciones, mañana regresarían a la rutina.

Le dio un mordisco a la brocheta de calamar que Yuka acercó a sus labios, solo para hacer un mohín de desagrado, generando así las risas de sus compañeras; caminaron por varios puestos más, entre los cuales por supuesto había comida, flores, peces, juegos, más comida, amuletos, recuerdos y aun más comida.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche, aun conversaban y reían mientras terminaban de cenar algo más que chucherías.

\- oigan chicas, no es por ser agua fiestas pero mi hora de llegada es a las nueve-

\- Sayuri deja de preocuparte, haces como mucho veinte minutos a tu casa- le restó importancia Yuka-

\- Ahhh...- Asami dando un suspiro se dejó caer completamente recostada en el césped donde se encontraban, mientras se sobaba la panza, signo de estar llena- me alegra no haber traído yukata, nunca me han gustado-

\- a mi si, me parecen muy bonitos- Akane tranquilamente seguía comiendo su udon

\- si... son bonitos, pero, debes de admitir que son algo... problemáticos... no hubiéramos podido correr para ver los primeros fuegos artificiales de la noche, tampoco nos podríamos haber sentado en el césped...- planteó Yuka

\- ni comer todo lo que hemos comido- la interrumpió Asami sobándose la barriga

\- si, eso también- las muchachas rieron- además hoy hace mucho calor y aunque son ligeros, prefiero los shorts que traigo ahora- retomó Yuka, Akane solo sonrió de nuevo, casualmente las cuatro chicas llevaban pantalones cortos, muy cortos de hecho, moda actual entre las jovencitas de su edad.

\- oye Akane ¿y como hiciste para que Saotome no se te pegara como lapa?- cuestionó Sayuri

\- ¿y porqué tendría que hacer algo?- contestó volteando la cara orgullosa

\- vamos Akane, todas sabemos que no te deja ni a sol ni a sombra, es un milagro que no ande detrás de ti- Yuka la señaló con el dedo haciendo la acusación más obvia, la chica se sonrojó, y habló lo más tranquila que pudo

\- solo... solo la hace por nuestros padres-

\- ¡Akane!- la amonestaron las otras tres que querían la verdad

\- yo... le hice creer que iba al festival del otro lado de la ciudad...- soltó por fin, sus amigas estallaron en carcajadas

\- siento interrumpir... pero es mejor irnos, no quiero llegar a casa tarde- insistió Sayuri

\- a veces eres odiosa- le dijo con gracia Asami mientras las cuatro se levantaban del lugar listas para marchar a casa.

Iban por los últimos puestos de la calle listas para retirarse, de paso mirando uno que otro local curioso, cuando Yuka se detuvo abruptamente

\- ¡miren eso!- gritó emocionada, antes de correr a una carpa que tenía carteles de dragones en la entrada

\- si llego tarde mi madre me matará...- susurró Sayuri cuando vio a Akane y Asami correr tras la muchacha.

Las cuatro chicas paradas en la entrada del local veían como un hombre de apariencia ruda terminaba de dibujar con la maquina un lobo sobre el brazo de otro hombre recostado en una silla de cuero.

\- ¿tatuajes? ¿te gustan los tatuajes Yuka?- preguntó Asami haciendo cara de incredulidad

\- ¿por esto nos hemos detenido?- Sayuri soltó un bufido

\- ¡hagámonos uno!- propuso Yuka

\- ¡No!- contestaron a coro

\- oh, vamos, ¡solo se es joven una vez!-

\- ni lo sueñes- con eso Sayuri salió de la carpa

\- ni me mires- Asami fue tras ella, la mirada de la chica fue a parar a Akane

\- no, definitivamente no- y salió también...

Cinco minutos más tarde, las chicas habían regresado al pequeño local, solo para "mirar" un poco más.

\- se ve... doloroso...- Asami con ojos muy abiertos no se perdía detalle

\- mi madre me matará- dijo Sayuri que no prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fuera su reloj de pulsera

\- por favor chicas, no negarán que se vería fabuloso, es nuestro último año, hay que vivir la vida-

\- no me lo tomes a mal, pero yo no me siento atraída por esto- Akane se rascó la nuca nerviosa

\- por favor, por favor, ¡por favor!-

\- ¡No!- contestaron a coro

\- tenemos tatuajes temporales- dijo el hombre del negocio terminando con su último cliente

\- ¡lo probaremos!- gritó al instante Yuka levantando la mano feliz

\- si eso nos hace irnos de una buena vez, adelante- dijo Sayuri dejándose caer en la silla de cuero

\- ¿que deseas que te dibuje niña?- dijo el hombre mientras se lavaba las manos

\- solo para aclarar, ¿esta seguro que se quitará verdad?-

\- ¿acaso me ves usando la maquina?- dijo irónico

\- bien - dijo viendo como el hombre se preparaba con los instrumentos de dibujo y tinta - quiero una ave, no veo la hora de ser libre-

\- ¿en donde?-preguntó él sin mucho interés

\- mmm... justo aquí- dijo luego de arremangar lo más que pudo su ya corto short y señalar la parte más alta de su muslo, las chicas abrieron los ojos con sorpresa ante la aparente desinhibición de su amiga - ¿qué?, ni de chiste dejo que mi madre lo vea...- con eso el señor se puso a dibujar algo parecido a una gaviota.

Rato más tarde la siguiente en la silla fue Yuka, quien a pesar de su animada propuesta termino haciéndose el tatuaje en la misma zona que Sayuri por las mismas razones

\- quiero un signo de eternidad- dijo cerrando los ojos - eso me recordara que debo creer en el amor eterno aunque mis padres no estén juntos- el hombre puso manos a la obra sin mucha emoción, sus amigas conmovidas le sonrieron.

La penúltima fue Asami, quien ya ni siquiera mencionó el lugar, solo se dobló la mezclilla del short para dejar libre el área

\- quiero el kanji del número ocho, eso me dará suerte para los exámenes de admisión-

Faltaban veinte minutos para las nueve cuando Akane se sentó por fin en la silla, miró hacía un lado y pudo ver como Yuka admiraba su tatuaje en un espejo, del otro lado Sayuri miraba de cerca el resultado final de Asami.

\- ¿y bien? ¿ tú que vas a querer?-

\- yo... no lo sé... ¿alguna recomendación?- preguntó insegura

\- y que voy a saber- dijo levantándose y yendo a comer algo que estaba en una mesa mientras ella decidía- las chicas de su edad suelen ponerse siempre cosas muy simples, mira a tus amigas- dio unos cuantos mordiscos y volvió a hablar- tal vez algo "bonito" te siente bien- bebió también algo que parecía té - alguna frase cursi - mencionó mientras se lavaba las manos de nuevo - algún enamorado, eso es muy popular entre...- el hombre ni siquiera terminó cuando las chicas lo interrumpieron gritando

\- ¡Ranma!-

\- ¡¿qué?!- Akane sobre saltada se levantó de la silla -¡¿donde?!- volteó a todos lados sin saber que hacer

\- no nos referimos a eso, sino a que deberías tatuarte su nombre- propuso una

\- ¿qué? ¿Ranma?- dijo volviendo a sentarse - están dementes - dijo incluso levantando una ceja

\- ¡Akane! ¡vamos! ¡ponte Ranma! ¡sería tan romántico!- dijo otra

\- definitivamente no... sabe que - se dirigió al hombre sentado a su lado- quiero los kanji de "budõ" -

\- Akane, quedara entre nosotras, nadie sabrá que llevas tatuado el nombre de tu prometido- dijo Yuka sacudiendo a la muchacha- sabes que te mueres por hacerlo- recalcó viéndola muy de cerca de manera picara

\- no... no sé a que te refieres...- su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo

\- señor por favor póngale "Ranma"- aportó Asami

\- ¡¿qué?! ¡no!-

\- si, son los kanji de "desorden" y "caballo"- Sayuri puntualizó

\- ¡No!... no les haga caso... ellas están locas- intentó hablar con el señor, pero al parecer ni él le estaba haciendo caso

\- no puedo ponérselo si ella no quiere- dijo dirigiéndose a las tres chicas - pero tienen que decidir, no tengo toda la noche - luego de decir esto se levantó a seguir comiendo

\- ni yo tampoco - señaló Sayuri de nuevo - Akane solo levántate el short y deja que te escriban eso de una vez, ya voy tarde a casa- protestó

\- ¿y porqué carajo tengo que ponerme Ranma? ¿acaso Yuka se tatuó Daisuke?- ante esto la aludida se puso roja

\- ¡ajá!- la apunto con el dedo Asami - ¡acabas de reconocer que te gusta Ranma!-

\- ¡¿cuando dije eso?!-

\- cuando dijiste lo de Daisuke, a ella le gusta, es igual a decir implícitamente que a ti te gusta Ranma-

\- ¡yo no dije eso!- ella intentó levantarse, pero sus amigas no lo permitieron

\- Akane somos tus mejores amigas, sabemos lo que sientes por él aunque nunca nos lo has dicho abiertamente; nosotras te hemos contado todos nuestros secretos, sabes quien es el chico que nos gusta, y tú... solo no confías en nosotras...- agregó dramáticamente Yuka

\- si Akane... que mala amiga...- Sayuri la secundó

\- oigan... eso no es justo... esto no...- Akane suspiró frustrada, ya no sabía que decir - solo... solo es un tonto tatuaje... ¿y ahora eso define nuestra amistad?- terminó mirando como sus amigas le daban la espalda

\- demuéstralo... si solo es un tonto tatuaje, demuéstranos que confías en nosotras, solo Yuka, Asami y yo lo sabremos- Sayuri, retándola con la mirada y los brazos cruzados esperó su respuesta

\- ¡bien!- gruñó- ¡con un demonio!, ¡tatúeme los estúpidos kanji de Ranma!- dijo enojada, mientras se levantaba el short y dejaba todo el muslo al descubierto, sus amigas chocaron las palmas emocionadas, y el hombre sonreía mientras pensaba que la habían manipulado muy fácilmente.

\- "adolescentes"- pensó el tatuador mientras se preparaba para hacerlo.

.-.-.-.-.

Y ahora, una semana después, ahí estaba Akane, escondida en las duchas, vestida solamente con su traje de baño, oculta de todos los locos en los cuales su familia estaba incluida.

Cuando se hizo el tatuaje temporal aquel día de festival nunca pensó en que dicho grabado permanecería intacto durante el tiempo transcurrido, incluso a pesar de haber usado en si misma, alcohol del botiquín, acetona para uñas, productos de limpieza para trastes y pisos, etc... nada había resultado, empezaba a dudar considerablemente que fuese a quitarse.

También algo que nunca consideró (ni tampoco sus amigas), fue que, como cada verano, las clases de natación en la escuela comenzarían (que por cierto ya dominaba la técnica con un solo salvavidas), por ende tendría que usar un traje de baño reglamentario que dejaba a la vista las marcas del "delito", aquel día incluso le había gritado a sus tres amigas que estaban más preocupadas por otras cosas...

[[- Mi madre me matará, no, no, no, no...- se auto corrigió- más bien se lo dirá a mi padre y entre los dos me matarán- dijo Sayuri, dando vueltas por la terraza de la escuela

\- ¿piensas que a ti te va a ir mal?- comenzó Yuka- cuando mis padres se enteren me castigarán cada quien por su lado, doble castigo... vaya suerte-

\- ¿vaya suerte...?- la miró Asami irónica - ¡tu fuiste la de la idea! además que importa el castigo de nuestros padres, el problema va a ser aquí en la escuela, nos darán amonestaciones, ¡quedará en nuestro expediente!... justo cuando empezamos con las solicitudes para la universidad...- se lamentó - gracias Yuka- dijo lo más irónica posible mirándola feo

\- bueno tampoco te puse un pistola en la cabeza- se defendió

\- no, pero tu fuiste la señorita "los probaremos"- dijo imitando una voz muy aguda- ¿además no se te podía ocurrir un mejor lugar Sayuri? ¿en serio? ¿en el muslo?-

\- lo MÁS alto del muslo- le corrigió- yo lo único que quería era irme, lo único que pensé fue que esta temporada no teníamos clases de deportes... -

\- ¡pero si de natación bruta!- incitó Yuka

\- pero si me hubieran hecho caso, ¡no estaría castigada esta semana por llegar tarde a casa!, ¿y todo para qué? ¡para que me castiguen de nuevo!- las chicas empezaron a gritarse entre ellas

\- ¡Ya basta!- gritó Akane después de un muy buen rato de estar en shock - ¡Yo tengo problemas más grandes que una amonestación o un castigo!-

\- por favor Akane, que Ranma sepa de tus sentimientos no es la gran cosa, por si no lo has notado, ¡también se muere por ti!- Yuka se dejo caer por la pared cayendo sentada

\- ¿crees que ese es mi problema más grande?- le preguntó indignada

\- vamos Akane ¿qué más podría pasar?- Sayuri preguntó tratando de tranquilizarla

\- bueno... - ella aparentó tener calma - por ejemplo les preocupan las amonestaciones para ir a la universidad ¿no?... es gracioso que mientras ustedes con o sin amonestaciones seguirán intentando pasar el examen de admisión, yo estaré ¡firmando el registro de mi matrimonio! ¡tal vez si me doy prisa alcance a llenar mis solicitudes con "Saotome Akane"!- las otras tres se miraron entre si considerando muy sorprendidas la declaración - cuando manden llamar a mi papá de la dirección por hacerme un estúpido tatuaje temporal, más me vale haber incendiado la escuela, ¡para ver si así lo inundan de quejas más importantes!-

\- ca... cálmate Akane... tal vez sobre actuamos...- la consoló Yuka

\- ¡si! ¡tal vez y si les explicamos que es temporal no pase a mayores!- animó Sayuri mientras la jalaba a sentarse - así aunque Ranma se entere... no creo que vaya de chismoso... ¿verdad Asami?- la chica le hizo gestos con la mirada para que las apoyara, pero no funcionó

\- puede que Ranma no... pero Kuonji si... -

\- ¡Carajo!- Akane saltó de su lugar - ¡la había olvidado! ¡cuando ella se dé cuenta se enteraran las otras dos locas y vendrán por mi!-

\- y con eso se enteraran los demás lunáticos de Nerima y vendrán por Ranma también...-

\- ¡Cállate Yuka!- Asami y Sayuri reprocharon

\- demonios... ¿en que me metí?- Akane se volvió a tirar al suelo a punto de colapsar.

\- es... es decir, tal vez para el lunes el dibujo se haya ido...- agregó Yuka un poco más optimista, Akane no contestó, tenía el presentimiento de que no sería así...]]

El asunto era que desde el primer día de clases, cuando les dijeron que tenían una semana para preparar sus cosas para los cursos de natación, además de entrar en pánico, la situación poco a poco se le había salido de las manos.

Primero Kasumi había entrado de improviso al baño cuando ella ya salía de la tina, entre el vapor había alcanzado a distinguir una marca en su muslo antes de que Akane lo alcanzara a cubrir con la toalla; la joven artemarcialista nunca acepto que se tratara de un tatuaje, en realidad su versión fue que era un moretón producto de su entrenamiento, al fin y al cavo todo estaba borroso por el vapor de la ducha, sin embargo, su delicada hermana había quedado con varías dudas "¿moretón?", "¿serán caracteres?", dudas que por supuesto compartió con su tía Nodoka y con su poco discreta hermana Nabiki.

Nabiki, no conocida como la discreción andando, cuestionó directamente a su hermana menor con un poco de su toque retorcido para sacar verdades "Kasumi me dijo que tienes algo escrito en la pierna ¿que es?", y aunque Akane lo negó repetidamente, había tenido varios resbalones en su historia, lo que hizo que la mediana Tendo sacara conjeturas con sus "habilidades", y de un momento a otro la palabra tatuaje había aparecido en la conversación, la chica volvió a negar cualquier cosa, pero no funcionó.

Durante los días posteriores Akane se vio siendo asechada a todas horas, en especial (para su desgracia) cuando contaba con poca ropa... Kasumi entrando repentinamente a sus baños con la escusa de ayudarla o a su cuarto cuando sabía se estaba cambiando, Nodoka llevándola de compras y haciéndola probarse ropa (por supuesto estas salidas estaban patrocinadas por su padre y suegro), Nabiki tratando descaradamente de subirle repentinamente la falda del uniforme, Happosai regalándole más lencería de lo normal, Kuno con los mismos propósitos le envió varios trajes de baño (por supuesto había obtenido la primicia de labios de Nabiki; y Ranma nada tonto, y en la creencia que estaba siendo discreto (para nada...) la invitó varias veces a la piscina para practicar un poco antes de las clases en la escuela; la pobre muchacha había esquivado con trabajo todos los intentos, pero... había llegado el temido momento del que no podría zafarse... la primera clase de natación de la temporada, además claro que después de una semana, la exclusividad de la noticia con Kuno entró en caducidad y Nabiki negoció la información con otros tantos.

Apabullada, sentada en el suelo de la última regadera del vestidor de varones vació (ni loca iba al de mujeres, era el primer lugar que seguro habían revisado) donde ya llevaba ahí cerca de una hora; abrazó más sus rodillas contra su pecho, donde podía sentir el apresurado latir de su corazón, sus tres amigas la habían encubierto lo más que pudieron, pero ahora también la profesora encargada la buscaba para pedirle explicaciones; al enterarse la maestra, por supuesto también se enteraron todos los alumnos del curso, y como en efecto cadena... TODOS sus pervertidos admiradores la buscaban, curiosos del dichoso tatuaje que reposaba en su muslo.

Muchas teorías "conspirativas" habían sobre el secreto escrito en su pierna derecha, pero la más popular (y acertada y vendida por su avara hermana) era que Akane llevaba escrito en su pierna el nombre del hombre de quien estaba enamorada... esta de más decir que la chica tenía pavor.

Akane asomó la cabeza hacía el exterior del cubículo donde se encontraba, no vio a nadie, así que armándose de valor decidió ir al área de casillas, tal vez alguien había olvidado alguna prenda que pudiera servirle para cubrirse más, ya que su ropa por supuesto se había quedado guardada en el vestuario de mujeres (que seguramente seguiría siendo vigilado).

Recorrió a gatas el vestidor, pero no encontró nada que usar; casi se puso a llorar cuando escuchó la voz de Kuno gritando cerca de los vestidores

\- ¡abran paso bellacos! ¡seré el primero en encontrar a mi ahora ruda damisela!-

\- ¡señor Kuno cuide su vocabulario! ¿además usted que hace aquí? se graduó hace unos meses así que no tiene porque estar inmiscuyéndose en asuntos de la escuela- lo amonestó el profesor que regularmente se encargaba de las clases de los varones en el gimnasio, al parecer ahora había otro profesor tras ella... escuchó como comenzaban a abrir la puerta de entrada y se escondió pecho tierra (estúpidamente) de bajo de una banca larga de rejillas, empezó a hiperventilar cuando unas manos la tomaron de los tobillos y la arrastraron de donde estaba, dejo de respirar completamente cuando unas manos anchas la tomaron de la cintura levantándola del suelo, de pronto era cargada a través del lugar a toda velocidad.

Ranma cargó a su prometida hasta la bodega del vestidor donde más que nada había indumentos para el mantenimiento de la albarca, pudo apreciar que ella se cubría el muslo, era obvio que ocultaría hasta el final lo que llevaba grabado.

Akane levantó la vista dándose cuenta que él la observaba, Ranma en respuesta desvió la mirada y le dio la camisa roja que llevaba en la mano, al parecer la había tomado de sus pertenencias porque él, al igual que ella aun iba en el traje de baño (varonil).

\- gracias- casi en susurro contestó poniéndosela como si fuera una falda de botones al frente y un lazo atrás con las mangas. El joven asistió y cuando vio que estaba lista la jaló hasta la parte más alejada del lugar; la luz entraba por una pequeña ventana que estaba en la parte alta

\- veamos...- dijo para si Ranma, luego de inspeccionarla, le dio un tirón al candado de la misma rompiéndolo - vamos Akane- sin perder tiempo la alzó de la cintura para que alcanzara a salir

\- ¡¿pero que haces?!- preguntó zafándose

\- ¡te estoy ayudando!-

\- ¿pero... y tú?- ella se refería a que por esa ventana Ranma no pasaba ni de chiste, y ahora mismo el chico no podía transformarse en pelirroja gracias a una dosis diaria de jabón chino (medida que había tomado para disfrutar más el verano)

\- eso no importa, yo no tengo un tatuaje Akane- mencionó serio

\- ¡yo no tengo un...- trató de negarlo (inútilmente) pero escucharon la puerta de metal ser estrujada

\- ¡ahora! ¡ve!- la cargó de nuevo y ella no opuso resistencia, estando ya afuera, regresó a mirarlo por la pequeña abertura

\- Ranma... yo...-

\- ni que fuera el fin del mundo Akane, se defenderme, trataré de distraerlos, pero te advierto que por la escuela están rondando todos los locos, ¿sabes que Nabiki llegó con nuestros padres?- ella asistió - cuídate...- antes de que agregara otra cosa, la puerta de la bodega cedió, el salió corriendo a enfrentar a Kuno y la joven a esconderse en algún otro lugar.

Corrió descalza por el pavimento que rodeaba la piscina

\- ¡oye Tendo! ¡ahora ya eres más popular!- le gritaron unas chicas de otro salón que se preparaban para tomar clase, la joven siguió corriendo, eso hasta que una daga cayó frente a ella rebotando en el concreto

\- hola Akane Tendo, quisiera ser más cortes, pero por lo visto eres una presa y no tenemos tiempo, quiero ayudarte, así que muéstrame el grabado para estar seguro-

\- estas loco Mouse-

\- lo hago por el bien de todos, si lo haces me encargaré de Shampoo y la abuela, claro, en caso de que ahí tengas el nombre de Saotome, ¿o es que acaso no es él?, en ese caso tendrías que arreglártelas tu sola-

\- ¡no tengo tiempo para esto- dijo intentando esquivarlo, pero él la tomó de brazo

\- ¡muéstramelo!- ordenó

\- ¡suéltala imbécil!- una sombrilla sobre voló la cabeza de Akane dando de lleno en el rostro de Mouse que era mucho más alto, dejándolo inconciente

\- ¿estas bien Akane?-

\- Ryoga... gracias- tragó saliva viendo al muchacho sin lucidez, de pronto los gritos de tres muchachas empezaron a acercarse - me tengo que ir Ryoga-

\- claro, sígueme- la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a correr juntos, en menos de diez segundos, gracias a la mala orientación de Ryoga, terminaron en un lugar sin salida, al ver que el peligro estaba más cerca, el joven del colmillo la cargó en brazos y saltaron a una ventana del segundo piso, el salón de cocina.

El joven la bajó y ambos se agacharon para no ser descubiertos

\- gracias, ahora tengo que salir de aquí-

\- e... espera Aka... Akane...- la tomó ligeramente de la muñeca...

\- ¿qué pasa?- lo miró confusa, ¿qué no notaba el muchacho que pronto los encontrarían?

\- sobre... sobre lo que dicen de ti... sobre tu tatuaje-

\- no es cierto- negó rigurosa

\- pero... todos dicen que... Ukyo me dijo... y tú hermana me vendió información hace rato y...-

\- Ryoga, no es momento para esto- le dio la espalda y siguió en cuclillas lejos de la ventana- y no hagas caso... de las habladurías- terminó ya parada en la puerta. Ryoga no era tonto, si un poco despistado, pero haber hecho tanto tiempo su papel como P-chan (que ya no hacía gracias a la ahora impenetrable protección de Ranma), le había dado la cualidad de distinguir cuando ella mentía y esta era la ocasión.

\- ¡Akane!-

\- ¡shhh!- espantada miró a ambos lados confirmando que nadie estuviera para oírlo, él se acercó tanto a ella que la joven intentó retroceder al sentirse invadida, pero no pudo hacerlo, el joven la tomó de los hombros antes de hablar

\- debes confiar en mi, yo puedo entender si tú tienes miedo, en especial... si lo que esta escrito en tu pierna no fuera el desgraciado de Saotome-

\- Ryo... Ryoga... me estas empezando a hacer daño...- se quejó, pues él, emocionado como siempre, no estaba midiendo fuerza

\- Akane... dime por favor- agregó con fervor, ella miró a los lados buscando ayuda, cuando los cristales del salón se rompieron dejando paso a tres furiosas jovencitas

\- ¡con que aquí estas!- gritó Shampoo

\- ¡dinos si es cierto Akane!- exigió Ukyo

\- ¡¿es cierto que tienes el nombre de mi amado Ranma en tu sucio cuerpo plebeya?!-claro debió imaginar que si estaba Kuno también vendría su aun más loca hermana

\- ¡cla... claro que no! ¡todos dicen ese tipo de cosas sin... sin saber de lo que hablan! ¡Ni que Ranma fuera tan importante!- gritó tratando de defenderse

\- ¡¿entonces eso significa que aun tengo oportunidad?!- eufórico de felicidad apretó el agarre sobre sus hombros

\- Ryoga...- Akane sintió el dolor y mientras las palabras se configuraban en su cerebro dando sentido a lo que siempre había estado delante de sus narices y nunca quiso ver...- tú... estas... interesado en mi...- pasmada susurró

\- ¡Akane mi amor seremos tan felices!- se lanzó a abrazarla malentendiendo todo

\- ¡suéltala!- gritaron dos voces a coro, los presentes pusieron su vista en la segunda puerta del salón, ahí, armados como si fueran samurai se encontraban Genma y Soun, Ryoga como si ellos fueran la amenaza real se puso frente a la muchacha

\- Descuida querida Akane, nadie podrá derrotarme-

\- hija ven aquí- Soun extendió la manó dándole a entender que fuera hacía ellos

\- si, ven hija- apoyó Genma, aun así, ella no podía ir gracias a Ryoga

\- bien dicho Saotome, ya que pronto será su hija política- solemne soltó Tendo

\- cierto, las escuelas de combate por fin se unirán, ¡Akane hija ven con tus padres!- gritó casi con lagrimas en los ojos

\- eso sonó tan gay...- cansada de que el padre de Ranma tuviera clara preferencia por la muchacha en traje de baño soltó con saña Kuonji

\- no, no, no, claro que no...- trataron de aclarar los señores entre avergonzados y enojados

\- ¡bueno cállense todos! ¡Shampoo quiere una respuesta clara! ¡¿el tatuaje de Tendo dice o no Ranma?!- enfurecida, gritó apaciguando a los presentes, ante esto voltearon a ver a la de pelo corto... pero ya se había escabullido por la puerta tras ella.

Corrió através de los corredores de la escuela, aun descalza y con la camisa de Ranma cubriéndola de la cintura para abajo, los alumnos la miraban correr y cuchicheaban sobre ella, algunos incluso se reían.

Alcanzó a ver el final del pasillo donde estaba la enfermería y apresuró el paso, pero antes de llegar a la última intersección de pasillos, una turba de febriles adolescentes le interceptaron el camino.

\- ¡la encontramos chicos!- gritó uno al frente, Akane no necesitó oír el resto de las locuras, dio media vuelta y corrió en sentido contrario, algunos metros después bajó por las primeras escaleras que estuvieron en su camino.

Al llegar a la planta baja volteó a ambos lados sin saber a donde ir, los estudiantes a pesar de mirarla, nadie ofrecía ayuda... de todas formas contra todos los locos no era que pudieran hacer mucho. Otro turba de jóvenes salidos de su izquierda la hicieron ir a la derecha.

Siguió rápido su camino, el corredor se empezó a hacer obscuro y terroso, las telarañas empezaron a ser parte del pasillo donde corría, supo que estaba llegando a los dominios de Kobayakawa Toramasa.

Dio vuelta y se adentró en la tienda olvidada (y descartada) por los estudiantes, miró a su alrededor buscando algún escondidijo

\- ¡rápido por aquí!- la voz rasposa de Kobayakawa apareció cuando la puerta corrediza que conectaba la cooperativa y el lugar donde vivía se abrió revelando luz, la muchacha no lo pensó y fue con él, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Respiró profundo un poco más tranquila.

\- no te preocupes, estas a salvo... esos jovencitos verán el lugar polvoriento y obscuro y se irán enseguida-

\- gracias señor Kobayakawa...-

\- de nada, pero ven toma asiento, ¿quieres una taza de té mientras esperas?-

\- yo... no sé...- en realidad lo único que quería era ir a casa

\- te hará bien muchacha, así te tranquilizas- el comenzó a servirle té - te ves incluso pálida...-

\- gracias- agradeció la bebida- es que todos esos locos están detrás de mi-

\- si, si, entiendo, oí por ahí lo que ha pasado, pero relájate ya estas a salvo- agregó sonriente- permíteme un momento, iré a guardar esto- dijo refiriéndose a algo que tomó de la mesa, en realidad, a la chica le daba igual, pero le pareció un poco extraño que el hombre metiera su cabeza casi completamente al armario donde guardara las cosas y pareciera ¿susurrar?, decidió no darle importancia y siguió bebiendo.

Unos minutos después Akane ya no escuchaba ruidos afuera de la habitación

\- ¿necesitas algo más muchacha?- ofreció al ver que la chica analizaba el ambiente.

\- no, gracias, le agradezco haberme escondido, pero- ella se levantó del suelo donde estaba sentada dejando la taza en la mesa- creo que ya puedo irme-

\- no, no, no te apresures, esos pervertidos pueden andar aun por ahí-

\- ya no se oye nada, no se preocupe, estaré bien, ahora debo encontrar la forma de llegar a casa- ella se encaminó a la puerta

\- ¡no! ¡espera niña!- Akane volteó totalmente extrañada de la actitud tan desesperada

\- ¿pero qué...- la muchacha no terminó de hablar cuando la puerta frente a ella se abrió de golpe

\- ¡Akane Tendo ven a mi!- se vio aprisionada por Kuno dentro de un abrazo asfixiante

\- ¡suéltame!-

\- venerado señor Toramasa, su labor será recompensada, sepa que mi querida fierecilla, estará bien protegida en mis manos- declamó sin soltar a la muchacha que ya empezaba a ponerse morada a falta de aire

\- pues espero que cumplas con el pago que me prometiste muchacho- respondió el viejo con orgullo

\- ¡pero señor Tatewaki yo fui quien le llevó la noticia!- lloró el ninja Sasuke a sus espaldas, entonces Akane comprendió, el viejo Kobayakawa había dado aviso a Kuno mediante su sirviente, debió haberlo sospechado cuando lo vio hablando solo.

\- claro Sasuke, serás bien recompensado tú también- solemne abrazó más fuerte a la chica

\- Kuno, suéltame- dijo de manera sofocada

\- ahora si son tan amables- anunció sin hacer caso a la joven en sus brazos- déjenos solos a mi amada Akane y a mi- en menos de dos segundos se desaparecieron los otros dos - amada mía, es hora de que reveles el nombre de Kuno Tatewaki- el joven de forma atrevida, desamarró las mangas de la camisa roja en la espalda de la muchacha

\- ¡suéltame ahora!- exigió sin éxito, de pronto las luces comenzaron a parpadear para de un segundo a otro quedar a obscuras.

Un resplandor azul en forma de llamarada apareció ante ellos

\- ¿qué... qué... que es eso...?- preguntó el joven con miedo

\- suéltala...- se escuchó una voz perturbadora

\- ¿eso... eso... es un fantasma?- susurró Kuno antes de caer desmayado

\- ¿Ko... Kogane?, ¿eres tú?- preguntó Akane lento, mientras volvía a marrar las mangas de la camisa a su espalda

\- apresúrate Akane- pronunció mientras las luces se encendían y Kogane parecía a simple vista una chica normal sin tanto efecto fantasmagórico - no tardará en despertar-

\- gracias Kogane-

\- ve por aquí- la aparecida levantó un pergamino que colgaba de la pared - conoces el pasadizo, pero ten en cuenta que gracias a la inundación de la última vez, esta bloqueado el camino principal y el túnel te guiará a la bodega debajo del foro en el gimnasio-

\- gracias de nuevo- dijo adentrándose al pasaje - ¡y espero que nos visites antes de que termine el verano!- le gritó alejándose.

.-.-.-.

Asomó la cabeza desde la escotilla en el piso del foro del gimnasio, pudo ver como un grupo de chicas jugaban volley con entusiasmo, decidió salir de la bodega bajo el suelo, probablemente era cuestión de tiempo para que Kuno y los que estaban con él tomaran el mismo camino. Rápido salió sin importarle las miradas que recibía, y atravesando el gimnasio salió del lugar.

Corrió sin importarle que ahora sus pies se sentían adoloridos y estaban bastante sucios; siendo cautelosa de no toparse con algún otro loco, y rodeando los edificios llegó a la entrada de la escuela, sería un logro por fin sacar sus tenis de las casillas de los zapatos, así podría irse a casa un poco más tranquila, no quería ni imaginarse el aspecto que tendría.

Visualizó su taquilla y abrió con prisa, sus tenis de color blanco de pronto le parecieron el mayor tesoro que pudiese adquirir, se sacudió un poco la planta de los pies y se puso primero el izquierdo. A medio camino iba del derecho cuando una exclamación de triunfo se escuchó en el lugar

\- Kasumi, Nodoka, me deben una salida a aquel restauran de moda, les dije que tarde o temprano ella vendría aquí- Akane se atoró y cayó de sentón al suelo, lo que provocó la risa de Nabiki

\- ¡oh pobre Akane! ¿hermana te encuentras bien?- fue inmediatamente a ayudarla

\- si... pensé que ustedes dos no se meterían en este alboroto- se sobó el trasero hablando con pesadez

\- ¿qué esperabas cariño? el señor Soun y Genma ya habían tardado demasiado, se supone que venían a cuidar de ti, ¿los has visto?-

\- digamos que no fueron de mucha ayuda...- respondió seca - ahora no importa, lo único que quiero es ir a casa-

\- ¿no te vas a cambiar?- preguntó la mayor Tendo frotando los brazos de su hermana (aunque no había razón para hacerlo, no es que Akane debiera entrar en calor... llamémoslo ventajas del verano)

\- mi ropa esta en el vestidor de mujeres, no regresaré ahí- apeló

\- veo que traes la camisa de mi Ranma- la asertiva mujer tocó la prenda por la cintura con sus dedos

\- me ayudo a escapar, ¿podemos irnos ya?-

\- entonces eso significa que... ¿si dice Ranma?- Kasumi de nuevo tanteo a su hermana sobre lo que llevase en la pierna

\- ¡¿ustedes también?!- se alejó de ellas varios pasos

\- no te pongas así querida... solo... queremos saber, personalmente no me gustan los tatuajes, pero si es el nombre de mi Ranma... supongo que es la mejor de las situaciones- mencionó sonriente - ¿verdad Kasumi?-

\- claro, claro, es tan romántico-

\- quiero aclarar, que a pesar de lo que les haya vendido Nabiki a todos, mi tatuaje es temporal, se borrara pronto /eso espero.../- agregó su mente- y por supuesto, es más que obvio que no me puse ningún nombre ridículo, mucho menos el de Ranma- dijo aun más molesta- y les voy a pedir que dejen el tema por la paz, suficiente tengo con Nabiki... y ...- ella volteó a todos lados- ¿donde... esta Nabiki?- con miedo, giró 360°, pero ahí solo estaban las tres mujeres - nos tenemos que ir ahora- anunció con un presentimiento latente

\- pero Akane... ¿no piensas terminar tus clases?- la muchacha, e incluso Nodoka la miraron como si tuviera dos cabezas, sin embargo no tuvieron tiempo de nada más...

\- ¡con qué aquí estaba Tendo!-

\- pro... profesora...- susurró al ver como la mujer (también vestida en traje de baño y unos pantalones deportivos) se acercaba a ella con autoridad

\- ¡la hemos estado buscando durante horas! ¡ahora mismo vendrá conmigo a la dirección y tanto usted como sus tres amigas tendrán que acatar la consecuencias de sus actos!-

\- pe... pero...- comenzó cunado la maestra la tomó del brazo y comenzó a jalarla con ella, sin importarle que Nodoka y Kasumi estuvieses allí o que a la muchacha le faltara un tenis.

\- ¡pero nada! supongo ya habrá notado el gran alboroto que ha causado, realmente no esperaba esto de usted Tendo-

\- ¡espere por favor!-

\- ¿y usted quien es?-

\- digamos que soy la tía política de Akane- aclaró la señora Nodoka - ¿no ve las condiciones en las que está la muchacha? ¿no podrían dejar esa charla para después?-

\- mire señora, comprendo que quiera defenderla- la profesora se detuvo por completo y en realidad no parecía comprender nada pues su cara reflejaba su enojo - pero, con el respeto que merece, usted no es su madre, así que no puede ayudarla, además Tendo, sé que tú padre está en la escuela así que aprovecharemos para hablar con él, pues déjenme decirles ¡que el castigo será bastante severo como corresponde! ¡vamos Tendo, camine!-

\- y ahí la tienen- la frase resonó en el lugar- las mujeres presentes voltearon a la puerta de entrada, Nabiki con una pose despreocupada ahora veía el dinero que probablemente le acababan de pagar sus dos acompañantes.

Una de las figuras, que era la que se veía más enojada, llegó de un solo salto hasta donde Akane era aun sostenida, y usando su bastón dio un golpe preciso de maestra dejándola desmayada.

\- quiero una explicación niña- dijo seco la anciana Cologne.

\- déjala en paz vieja bruja- una voz repuso

\- ¡no te metas en esto Happy!- lo amenazó con su bastón - tú no sabes lo que representa un grabado en la piel en nuestras tradiciones, así que quédate al margen- la joven mostrando un valor que no tenía habló

\- ni yo tampoco abuela, así que sea lo que sea que este pensando no...-

\- no me importa niña, ¡quiero saber ahora mismo que llevas en la pierna!- ante este comentario tan directo sobre la ubicación de tatuaje Nodoka y Kasumi miraron a Nabiki culpándola con la mirada por toda la información que vendía sin medir consecuencias, ella solo levantó los hombros "excusándose"

\- no, ¡no voy a enseñarle nada!- le gritó enojada

\- ¡ven aquí niña!- gritó al momento de, sin consideración, jalar la prenda roja que usaba la muchacha, rompiendo la mitad de los botones en el proceso, además de hacer varios rasguños en las piernas de la joven al intentar forcejear con ella

\- ¡qué le pasa!- ella se echó para atrás y cayó sentada en el piso deteniendo la prenda con sus manos y acomodándola de nuevo

\- ¡Oiga! ¡no sea abusiva!- reclamó Nodoka

\- no te preocupes Nodoka, yo, el gran Happosai me haré cargo- proclamó haciéndoles señas a las mujeres para que se alejaran, Nabiki con su instinto de supervivencia activo, fue y tomó de la mano a su tía y hermana y las apartó de ahí.

\- ¡ya te dije que no te metas viejo! ¡esto no es tu asunto!-

\- para ser sincero querida Akane, me puse muy triste cuando supe que los rumores decían que tu tatuaje era el nombre del odioso de Ranma...- habló casi llorando para luego recomponerse - pero justo ahora... aunque un poco dolido, lo acepto...-

\- ¿que ridiculeces estas diciendo anciano?- incrédula Cologne lo miró, también Akane lo miraba sin entender a donde quería llegar

\- aunque es duro de aceptar, me conformaré con seguir teniendo algunos tesoros tuyos periódicamente... ya que... ¡Ranma es el más indicado para casarse contigo y que hereden mi gran legado de estilo libre! -

\- ¡Inaceptable! ¡Ranma esta destinado a casarse con mi nieta! ¡está bajo nuestras leyes! ¡y si esta insignificante chica lleva escrito en su piel el nombre de nuestro prometido deberé eliminarla!-

\- ¡¿solo por un tonto tatuaje?!- gritó espantada, luego "corrigió"- y no estoy diciendo que lo tenga...- la anciana amazona indignada, dirigió el lado puntiagudo de su bastón, rasgando la mejilla derecha de la muchacha, amenazando, como si fuese una espada (aun que en sus manos bien podría ser más peligroso ese bastón).

\- un grabado en nuestra cultura, significa que la mujer aceptó públicamente su rendición a un hombre, esto además de significar que se rebajó a rogarle, significa que se ha entregado a él sin el consentimiento de las ancianas de la tribu-

\- ¡¿qué?! ¡pero... en todo caso, yo no soy parte de sus tontas leyes!- contraatacó aun en el suelo, completamente roja

\- ¡¿eso significa que llevas el nombre de mi yerno?!-

\- ¡yo no dije eso!-

\- en nuestras leyes, si una chica es tan tonta como para hacer esa bajeza, no hay otra salida que darle muerte- anunció y sin contemplaciones, le dio impulso al bastón.

El instrumento salió volando por los aires, una ráfaga veloz intervino el ataque

\- ¡ya te dije que no te metas en esto viejo mañoso!- gritó furiosa

\- Akane, huye mientras puedas, yo me encargaré de esta momia- la pequeña figura del maestro ahora estaba frente a la joven a punto del llanto, que había visto la muerte reflejada en los ojos de la vieja amazona

\- si... ¡si!- se levantó como pudo del suelo y al tener bloqueado al paso a la salida, volvió a entrar a la escuela.

Corrió (de nuevo), ahora con la camisa que usaba de falda un poco rota, que al ondear con el aire, dejaba ver los rasguños en sus piernas, también al llevar solo su tenis izquierdo parecía que iba cojeando y la fina línea en su rostro comenzó a sangrar pareciendo más grave de lo que en realidad era.

Los alumnos que pasaban la miraban aun más raro que antes, y ella tratando de ignorar las miradas se dirigió a donde sabía, se encontraba una de las salidas de emergencia que abrían paso al campo de atletismo.

La gran puerta se encontraba abierta y se imagino a si misma escondiéndose en los desniveles con vegetación donde se encontraba con Ranma cuando le llevaba comida a escondidas.

La luz del día le dio en la cara, pero antes de poder correr a esconderse, una figura se encontró frente a ella

\- finalmente te encuentro, te he estado buscando, no temas Akane ¡yo te protegeré!- gritó algo atemorizante, Akane no sabía si solo esquivarlo a golpearlo

\- ¡cállate tonto!- otro grito se escuchó y de algún lado Ryoga había caído noqueando a Gosunkugi

\- Ryo... Ryoga- tartamudeo con un poco de temor por lo de hace rato

\- tranquila Akane, estaremos bien- la tomó desprevenidamente de la muñeca y la apretó a su cuerpo - no importa si vamos contra todos, si estamos juntos no habrá nada que nos separe

\- Ryoga... no puedo respirar...- intentó empujarlo pero era mucha la fuerza con la que la oprimía

\- Akane, no seas tímida- la apartó de si y la vio a los ojos aun sujetándola de los brazos - si es a mi a quien quieres no hay porque temer, ¿es mi nombre verdad?-

\- Ryoga no es le nombre de nadie- intentó convencerlo

\- no es cierto, ¡¿porque mientes?!-

\- ¡no miento!- forcejeó de nuevo, los brazos comenzaban a dolerle

\- ¡sé que no te enamorarías del idiota de Saotome! ¡Akane, dime la verdad!-

\- ¡suéltame!- sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, tal vez era que había quedado sensible del ataque de Cologne o tal vez solo estaba completamente fastidiada de todo aquello

\- ¡quiero verlo! ¡muéstrame Akane!- demando con furia en los ojos

\- ¡¿quienes se creen todos para controlar mi vida!-

\- ¡yo te protegeré de todos! ¡solo debes decirme! ¡déjame ver!- el chico bajo su mirada a sus piernas aun sin atreverse a nada, pero aquella intención dicha con la acción de sus ojos no pasó desapercibida por Akane, quien intentó zafarse con más obstinación, inconscientemente, Ryoga puso más fuerza en ello, encajando sus dedos en la blanca piel

\- ¡me estas lastimando!- las gotas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

Un golpe certero sobre la mejilla de Ryoga lo dejó tendido en el suelo, el impulso se habría llevado a Akane con él, pero el causante de ese potente puñetazo también la habían sostenido a ella, manteniéndola junto al torso masculino de su prometido, quien ahora preparado, vestía como de costumbre (a excepción de la camisa china y solo llevaba la blanca de fondo).

\- Ranma... - susurró ella, él la inspecciono de cerca viendo el estado en el que estaba

\- Saotome...¡maldito desgraciado!- desde el suelo lo desafió

\- nunca vuelvas a tocarla- soltó letal

\- ¡ven Akane!- casi exigió al levantarse del suelo, como si ella fuera a hacerle caso, el alma de Ranma se encendió, ganas no le faltaban para ir y molerlo a golpes pero la joven a su lado lo retuvo

\- debemos irnos-

\- o puedo golpearlo- una mezcla de enojo e ironía había en sus palabras

\- pero...- su oración se suspendió cuando otro joven apareció

\- ¡más vale que los dejes tranquilos Ryoga! ¡no ves lo mucho que se aman!-

\- ¡¿y tú si lo ves ciego?! ¡métete en tus asuntos Mouse!-

\- ¡este es mi asunto idiota!-

\- ¡los encontramos!- gritó la cocinera, apareciendo de pronto - ¡si no quieres que piense mal Akane, aléjate de él!-

\- ni se te ocurra separarte Akane- le susurró el joven de ojos azules solo para ella, la chica solo negó ligeramente de forma tensa

\- Shampoo también opina que la chica fea debe alejarse, ¡abuela ya debe habértelo advertido!- salió por el lado contrario de Ukyo

\- ¿qué te advirtió? ¿de que rayos habla?- preguntó también bajo

\- básicamente... quieren hacer valido el beso de "la amistad"- contestó también bajo con tono de sarcasmo

\- ¡no le van a tocar ni un pelo Shampoo!-

\- ¡Airen, no te metas en cosas de mujeres!-

\- ¡Ranma si me muestran el tatuaje yo prometo estar de su lado!- ofreció Mouse

\- ¡ella me lo mostrará a mi!- ofendido Ryoga volvió a intervenir

\- jajaja todos ustedes están equivocados, ¡Esa doncella es mía!-

\- toda tuya hermano, yo me quedaré con mi adorado Ranma jojojojo- el dúo de hermanos locos con todo y ninja llegó desde la puerta por donde saliera Akane en un principio

\- ¿y a estos quien los llamo?- protestó para ellos mismo de nuevo Ranma, intentando cubrir de todos francos a su prometida cada vez estaban más rodeados

\- ¡hey ustedes!-

\- ¡aléjense de ellos!- los hombres de melena y pañuelo en la cabeza respectivamente, llegaron gritando de lado derecho y posesionándose junto a sus hijos haciéndoles "guardia"

\- lo que nos faltaba...- irónico habló al oído de la joven de melena

\- pero por lo menos ellos quieren ayudar- le contestó

\- ¡Ranma, Akane, tranquilos, les ayudaremos lo más que podamos!- declaró Soun

\- ¡para eso somos sus padres! ¡no importa lo que nos cueste!- Akane miró a Ranma como pidiéndole que confiaran por primera vez en sus progenitores, por lo menos hasta que Genma continuó - ¡solo muéstrenos a todos el tatuaje!-

\- ¡si! ¡así estos locos sabrán como son las cosas en realidad!- apoyó el otro, la pareja se volvió a mirar y negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo

\- ¡Sasuke hazte cargo de esos viejos! ¡son un estorbo!-

\- ¡si señor Tatewaki!- el hombrecillo fue a enfrentarlos pero apenas esos dos rugieron salió corriendo, ambos hermanos bufaron molestos

De pronto el instinto de Ranma se activó, miró hacía arriba y en milésimas de segundo, pudo cargar a su prometida y dar un salto lejos, pues una anciana loca caía con todo el peso de su aura, furiosa por ser distraída de su labor.

\- ¡cuidado!- gritó el joven de ojos azules, sus padres casi no alcanzaron a moverse, pero el daño fue mínimo ya que el ataque no iba para ellos

\- tan ágil como siempre yerno...- habló Cologne a unos metros de ellos

\- pensé... que el maestro...- empezó Akane

\- ¿qué Happy iba a detenerme? por favor niña, solo tenía que ponerlo en el lugar indicado y ese viejo estaría fuera de mi camino, al pasar por los vestidores de chicas desertó de esta pelea- explicó simple

\- maldito viejo... cuando se necesita no está...- Ranma aferró más el cuerpo de su prometida aun en brazos

\- entrégame a la chica, así será más fácil- Cologne extendió el bastón de nuevo en señal de amenaza

\- ¡vieja loca! ¡no le hará daño! ¡yo voy a protegerla!- grito el de colmillo

\- ¡este no es tu asunto chico! ¡y se los digo a todos! ¡cualquiera que interfiera en mi camino sentirá también mi ira! ¡eso también te incluye prometido! ¡así que dame a la muchacha ahora!- al decir esto su nieta saltó a su lado, ambas dispuestas a llegar a las últimas consecuencias

\- Ranma...- dijo quedo pero él la escuchó- bájame... voy a pelear... no puedo huir para siempre- el chico no obedeció

\- ¡acaso estas loca! ¡¿pretendes pelear contra la momia!?- ella se removió en sus brazos intentando bajar

\- ¡quédate quita!-

\- Ranma...- intentó explicar - esto es mi culpa... lo tengo que arreglar de alguna manera... así que... lo haré yo sola...-

\- ¡que sola ni que nada! ¡siempre hemos estado juntos! ¡no separaremos fuerzas ahora!-

\- pero que romántico saliste **Ran-chan** \- remarcó el apodo Ukyo - ¿acaso sabes algo que nosotros no?- preguntó casi como una afirmación y también dispuesta a la pelea

\- ¡qué les importa! ¡déjenos en paz!- respondió al vez que todos, incluso los que los "apoyaban", parecían querer lanzarse sobre ellos, quienes lento retrocedían paso a paso, siendo asechados por el enemigo.

Ranma miró a su alrededor y pensó que tenían una oportunidad de escapar, ya que detrás de ellos no había nadie gracias al salto que dio para evitar el ataque de Colagne; se preparó mentalmente para dar media vuelta y correr

\- /1, 2.../- contó para si

\- ¡allí están! ¡corran muchachos que Saotome la atrapó!- la turba de admiradores apareció bloqueándoles el escape, los prometidos ya lo único que les quedaba era esperar el golpe y comenzar a pelear

\- ¡no dejen que escape!- un nuevo grito pero ahora detrás de los enemigos, resonó - ¡viejo canalla! ¡viejo sinvergüenza!- gritaban desesperadas por alcanzar al viejo con un paño lleno en la espalda de prendas femeninas

\- jajajaja ¡jamás lograran alcanzarme! ¡me quedaré con todo!- divertido siguió saltando hacía el grupo, de pronto no solo Ranma y Akane eran los emboscados, todos habían quedado en medio de dos bandos que estaban dispuestos a "morir" en el intento.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, los admiradores, las victimas del viejo verde, los artistas marciales que comenzaron a pelear para liberarse de todos los anteriores y Gosunkugi... que siguió desmayado hasta que todo acabó, nadie se dio cuenta cuando el muchacho de ojos azules, acostumbrado a las turbas enloquecidas, saltó desapercibidamente a la copa de un árbol y como si fuese un mago, se desapareció junto a su prometida, quien por cierto... ya estaba descalza.

\- ¿creen que estén bien?- preguntó Kasumi a las otras dos mientras miraba el rostro inconsciente de la profesora

\- no lo sé, pero estoy muy aburrida, después de que el viejo y la momia salieran de aquí todo se calmo- Nabiki miró a su alrededor notando las casillas tiradas, algunas dobladas y otras rotas

\- ¿y no iras a investigar?- Nodoka notó como los alumnos comenzaban a acercarse y las miraban raro al ver todo el desastre

\- naaa... digamos que me gustaría conservar mi vida un poco más- dio un bostezo

\- ¡ahh!- gritó Kasumi atrayendo la atención de su hermana, de Nodoka y de los estudiantes que comenzaban a picar el cuerpo desmayado

\- ¡¿qué pasó?!- Nabiki exigió saber cuando vio que su hermana no estaba explicando nada

\- mmm... - pensó unos momentos antes de decir - no sé... que vamos a comer...- Nodoka la miró con suspicacia

\- a veces eres muy extraña hermana- pronunció y puso su vista de nuevo al frente; ya no importaba, Kasumi logró su cometido, evitar que su hermana "un poco chismosa" viera como los prometidos saltaban la barda y escapaban... se podría decir que ahora había "saldado su deuda", la próxima vez que notara algún grabado, tatuaje, incluso si solo fuese un dibujo a pluma sin chiste en el cuerpo de su hermana menor, se quedaría callada y evitaría todo el caos, al parecer Akane y Ranma no necesitaban ninguna "ayuda" extra para eso.

.-.-.-.

\- al fin en casa- dijo poniéndola sobre el piso nada más entrar en la casa Tendo, ambos jóvenes se tiraron sobre la duela fría, cansados, no solo física, sino también mentalmente

\- gracias Ranma- dijo ella incorporándose

\- claro... no hay de que- dijo sin abrir los ojos - aunque...-

\- aunque... ¿qué?-

\- esto no resuelve nuestros problemas- se sentó y la vio a los ojos, quedando en un silencio largo. Akane por un momento pensó que él le preguntaría sobre el tatuaje y era más que obvio que ella no contestaría, primero dejaba que Cologne le atravesara la garganta a que Ranma supiera la verdad y se burlara de ella de por vida, y es que "solo tal ves", sus amigas habían tenido razón, le tenía más "miedo" a Ranma que al resto de locos juntos.

\- yo...-

\- /no me lo dirá/- pensó, ella no sabía que decir pero él como el "caballero" que era salvó la situación - no te preocupes... encontraremos la forma- continuó de forma cálida y Akane sintió mariposas en el estomago como usualmente le pasaba cada que le dedicaba esa mirada donde moriría con gusto ahogada.

Ranma se puso de pie y le ayudó a ella a estarlo

\- porque no te cambias... seguro la familia estará aquí pronto- ella sonrió grande, completamente confiada y asistió exhalando el aire contenido. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Uno escalón, dos escalones, tres escalones, cuatro escalones, Ranma calculó que ya la tenía a la altura conveniente

\- ¡Akane!- la chica dio media vuelta donde estaba para verlo ante el sorpresivo llamado

\- ¿qu...- ni la palabra terminó, cuando el muchacho de un solo movimiento jaló, rompió y quitó de su cuerpo la camisa roja.

Akane quedo en shock solo por pequeñísimo momento, menos de un segundo, antes de que sus manos cubrieran aquellos caracteres que no se habían borrado ni un poco, pero eso, no fue suficiente esta vez... él lo había visto, había descubierto su secreto. Congelada en esa posición con las manos en su muslo oyó como Ranma gritaba

\- ¡era cierto! ¡era cierto!- ella no pudo contestarle... ella solo... bueno... digamos que de la impresión... perdió el conocimiento.

.-.-.-.

Ella estaba aun en aquel traje azul marino de una sola pieza recostada en su cama, y Ranma que normalmente era "algo" parecido a un caballero le hubiese puesto tal vez una sabana en cima pero es que aquel grabado de color negro lo tenía como idiotizado, no podía dejar de observarlo (sin contar claro que estaba sobre el bello muslo de la jovencita) sentado en la silla junto a la cama; de la familia habían regresado solo las tres mujeres, pero Ranma no había salido del cuarto de Akane y no saldría hasta que ella despertara y le diera una buena explicación, porque aunque regularmente el muchacho era un ególatra de primera, para los casos románticos era un ciego desconfiado.

\- /así la tenga que amenazar también, de este cuarto no salimos, hasta que ella me diga lo que quiero oír/- trató de darse ánimos.

Observó su cara y seguía imperturbable, ¿cuanto faltaría para que despertara?, se había llevado un buen susto cuando ella solo se desmayó sin más, la atrapó en vilo antes de que se golpeara al caer en las escaleras y desde entonces no había despertado, llevaba cerca de diez minutos así... ¿se habría solo dormido?, miró a su alrededor intentando distraerse, pero de nuevo cayó en la tentación de ver los caracteres en aquella pierna, ¡eran tan perfectos! (en realidad eran normales, pero estando sobre la pierna de la muchacha...→u→).

Comenzó a acercar poco a poco su rostro a la pierna y estando en la parte alta, la posición era bastante comprometedora, aun más cuando su nariz casi tocaba la piel.

Akane comenzó a abrir los ojos con pesadez, como si su cerebro solo quisiera olvidar algo, pero no lograba poner en orden sus ideas, eso hasta que vio la manera y lo cercano que su prometido estaba a su tatuaje; entró en pánico y por un momento pensó en darle un rodillazo en la cabeza, pero por un lado se sentía congelada y como si fura una niña con miedo a la obscuridad o al monstruo del armario, cerró los ojos con fuerza, poniendo su cuerpo tenso.

El joven admirador del tatuaje, le comenzaron a picar los dedos por tocar el grabado, ¿se sentiría igual al tacto como cualquier piel?

\- /pero que idiota... si nunca he tocado a conciencia las piernas de Akane, ¿cómo voy a saber cual es la diferencia... he tocado sus manos, una o dos veces su cara... ¿pero se sentirá igual a las piernas?/- se alejó de ella y se rascó la cabeza desesperado sin saber que hacer - /ya sé, pondré la punta de mi dedo sobre el tatuaje/- pensó observándose la yema del dedo índice- /luego lo pasaré por algún otro lado de la pierna/- resolvió, acercó su dedo lentamente, congelándose a menos de un centímetro - /¡¿pero que carajo estoy haciendo?! ¡esto es de pervertidos! ¡esto es completamente incorrecto!/- advirtió una parte de su cerebro, sin embargo la otra repeló - /y entonces por que no has alejado tu dedo, no te hagas el tonto deseas hacerlo/- Ranma decente salió de nuevo a la superficie - /no puedo hacerlo si ella no me lo permite, además que tanta diferencia puede haber en tocar la piel de su mano a tocar la piel de un dichoso tatuaje/- inmediatamente su diablillo interno se burló- /jajajaja ¿me estas diciendo que solo es por curiosidad al tatuaje? jajaja no se puede ser más idiota, es obvio que tienes más razones para hacerlo, ¡tócalo de una mentada vez! ¡ella no se enterará!/- asistió como si se contestara a si mismo, ahora sudaba de los nervios.

Akane abrió un ojo para saber que pasaba, era demasiado silencio, y vio lo cerca que él estaba, las claras intenciones que tenía se reflejaban a kilómetros de distancia, escandalizada y siendo vencida por sus reflejos, le encajó la rodilla en la mejilla con tal fuerza que la cabeza del muchacho se movió como si fuera un balón rebotando en los pechos de su prometida.

\- ¡ahhh!- lo aventó lejos de si y el chico fue a dar al suelo, lo peor de todo es que la cara del muchacho no mostraba dolor, al contrario parecía como si acabara de vivir la mejor experiencia de toda su vida - ¡eres un pervertido!-

\- ¿qu... qué? no, no Akane ¡no es lo que piensas!- logró salir de la ciudad de los sueños para responder

\- ¡¿ah no?! ¡no te hagas el tonto! ¡yo te vi idiota!-

\- ¡entonces estabas despierta!- le habló "enojado" pero su rostro aun con ese seño fruncido estaba sonrojado

\- ¡no estaba despierta!- negó

\- ¡seguro también fingiste el desmayo para no darme explicaciones!-

\- ¡yo no estaba fingiendo!- ahora ella se sonrojo sabiendo lo que significaba eso

\- ¡explícame ahora mismo porque tienes eso escrito!-

\- ¡explícame tú porque estaba cerca de mi como un depravado!- contraatacó

\- ¡yo pregunté primero!-

\- ¡pues no te voy a decir hasta que tú me digas primero!- la joven puso la condición y ambos en posición de ataque se miraron con furia

Afuera de la habitación

Nodoka, Kasumi y por supuesto Nabiki no se perdían detalle, cuando llegaron a la casa Ranma llevaba en brazos a Akane hacía su habitación y declaró que ni se les ocurriera molestar, nadie entraría ni saldría de la habitación hasta que hablara con la joven inconsciente. Ahora las tres mujeres sin intenciones de interrumpir tan intensa pelea, prestaban atención completa a ello.

\- si Ranma esta tan enojado tal vez sea porque no es su nombre el escrito- dedujo Nabiki

\- pobre de mi hijo... pero existe la remoción de tatuajes ¿cierto?... aun quiero a Akane de nuera...- se lamentó

\- ¿porqué Akane lo llamó depravado? ¿habrá hecho algo indebido?- reflexionó Kasumi

\- es que mi pequeño seguro es un hombre apasionado...- se "lamentó" de nuevo, las tres siguieron escuchando

\- ¡Akane estas acabando con mi paciencia!-

\- ¡lo mismo digo!- le gritó mientras miraba alrededor y trataba de encontrar algo con que cubrirse pero ella estaba de lado de la cama, cualquier movimiento que hiciera seguro Ranma lo interceptaría pues su armario estaba de lado contrario, por otra parte, tal vez si lo hacía muy rápido podría alcanzar su bata de baño que estaba cerca del escritorio

\- ¡yo solo estaba cerciorándome de que fuera real!-

\- ¡es obvio que no es así! ¡es temporal!-

Afuera...

\- ¿temporal?- dijeron al tiempo Soun y Genma, acababan de llegar, a penas se mantenían en pie y estaban bastante mallugados

\- mmm... si, creo que lo mencionó un par de veces pero pensé que mentía...- analizó Nabiki, ahora los cinco siguieron escuchando pegados a la puerta

\- ¡¿y como puedo saber que es así?!- preguntó indignado, por alguna razón se sentía un poco timado

\- me lo hice en un puesto de feria... ¿que esperabas?, ¡además sabes que no me gustan los tatuajes!- afirmó - ¡pronto se borrara y no volveré a hacerme uno ni de chiste!-

\- bue... bueno... pero eso no explica porque te pusiste eso- se refirió al nombre. Akane se puso aun más roja y un poco tartamuda contestó

\- ¡por... porque me obligaron! ¡de acuerdo! ¡yo no quería!-

\- ¡no te creo!- le gritó muy ofendido

\- así fue...- adoptó una posición orgullosa, y dio dos pasos "despistadamente"- mis amigas eligieron lo que me pondría- Ranma observó a donde se dirigía y como poniéndose de acuerdo saltaron al mismo sobre el mismo objeto, ambos cayendo al piso, pero solo un ganador resultó.

\- ¡dámela Ranma!- intentó quitarle de las manos la bata, que ahora el joven protegía con su vida

\- ¡eres una mentirosa!- ambos en el piso peleando, el intentó levantarse pero ella no lo dejaría huir - ¡tú lo escogiste! ¡dilo!-

\- ¡no!- jaló de nuevo pero nada

\- ¡dilo!-

\- ¡nunca!- sin querer y como signo de la batalla, empezaron a patear y mover cosas que hacía que pareciera una gerra campal

\- ya empezaron a matarse...- Nabiki pareció perder el interés, y se separó un poco de la puerta

\- Nooo...- Soun empezó a llorar cada vez más convencidos de que el tatuaje de Akane era más bien algo desagradable para Ranma

\- no se preocupe Tendo lo intentaremos luego, no hay septuagésimo quinto intento malo...- palmeó un poco la espalda del hombre, los ruidos dentro de la habitación sonaron más fuertes

Akane peleando con todas sus fuerzas siguió intentando quitarle la bata pero no lograba hacerlo completamente, metió sus brazos por las mangas a sabiendas que eso no le aseguraba la victoria y tal como predijo Ranma tironeo con más fuerza

\- ¡Ranma! ¡déjame en paz!- intentando levantarse, él la jaló y siguieron "revolcándose" en la duela, un poco masoquistas, ambos empezaban a pensar que ese tipo de peleas no resultaban tan desagradables...

\- ¡no! ¡no lo haré! ¡no hasta que me digas la verdad!- Ranma le quito la bata completamente y saltó fuera del alcance de ella parándose sobre la cama como si fuera su fuerte

\- ¡ahhhhh!- gritó antes de un salto, para caer sobre él con furia golpeando y haciendo retumbar la pared.

Kasumi con una mano sobre el pecho se apartó completamente de la puerta

\- eso me asustó, creo que mejor iré abajo a preparar la comida... ¿tendré todos los ingredientes?- fue la primera en resignarse del todo y se marchó.

Los prometidos rodaron por la cama "peleando"

\- /¿qué estaba haciendo?/- se preguntó Ranma, cuando sus brazos envolvían completamente la cintura de la joven - /¡ahh si! ¡la bata!/- y siguió tironeando, ambos jóvenes cayeron de la cama y se estrellaron contra la madera del piso y luego con el escritorio

\- iré a ayudar a Kasumi... tal vez vayamos al mercado- Nodoka fue la segunda en dejar las cosas por la paz, imposible que esos jóvenes hicieran las paces durante las próximas semanas con tales golpes

\- /¿porque esta sobre mi?/- se preguntó cuando Ranma terminaba de hacerle una llave - /pero... ¿donde quedo la bata?/- se cuestionó cuando ella misma le regresó la llave de judo haciendo que el muchacho intentara repelarla con las manos ahora en sus piernas. En el proceso golpearon y tiraron el librero, las revistas, libros y demás cayeron a su alrededor

\- suficiente para mi pobre corazón Saotome, me retiro...- mencionó Soun caminando desganado por el pasillo al notar como cada vez eran más y más golpes

\- vamos amigo... que le parece que vayamos al bar del vecindario, esta vez yo invito el sake- Genma generoso por primera vez también se retiró

\- ¡pedazo de idiota!-

\- ¡marimacho pecho plano!-

\- ¡fenómeno!- se gritaron mientras seguían rodado por el suelo, ahora solo forcejeando a saber porque, ya que la bata había desaparecido entre tanto desastre; el joven por fin pudo tomar las muñecas de ella y la inmovilizó contra el suelo completamente. Respiraban agitados, ninguno supo que decir. Ranma bajó su vista buscando el tatuaje, y Akane desesperada y en la distracción, zafó uno de sus brazos sacando su mazo tratando de incrustarlo en la cabeza con trenza, pero él, ágil como ninguno, alcanzó a desviar el arma que fue a parar con un golpe fuerte y seco a la puerta de la habitación.

\- me largo...- Nabiki dio media vuelta, convencida por ahora, mejor estar a más de un kilómetro de esos dos locos

El muchacho volvió a inmovilizarla, y ella en su frustración casi se pone a llorar

\- o... oye, no es para tanto... no llores- mencionó sin soltarla, Akane solo volteó la cara en señal de humillación

\- /tantos que querían acabar conmigo hoy, y ninguno lo logro, ¡maldita sea mi suerte!/- se reprendió a si misma

\- mira... yo pienso... que es... bonito- termino poniéndose rojo

\- ¡claro que es bonito! me lo hizo alguien que se dedica a eso- contestó arisca creyendo que se refería al diseño

\- bueno... quiero decir... me... me- gustaaa...- arrastró con pena

\- ¡por supuesto te gusta! ¡es tú nombre idiota!- le recriminó aun sin entender

\- ¡¿yo soy el idiota?! ¡¿quien es la idiota que no comprende lo que estoy tratando de decirte?!-

\- ¡porqué no me dejas en paz! ¡apártate de mi!- le gritó a la cara

\- ¡no! ¡primero tienes que entender lo que quiero decir!-

\- ¡¿y según tú que debo entender?!- intentó mover sus piernas pero también estaban aseguradas

\- ¡qué me encanta que lleves mi nombre escrito en la piel! ¡eso! ¡lo dije! ¡ahora tú admite que no te obligaron!- la miró intensamente a los ojos mientras ella se quedo inmóvil captando por fin el mensaje, antes de decir

\- pero... si me obligaron...- Ranma sintió como el corazón se le hizo pequeño, liberó primero sus piernas luego sus brazos y comenzó a incorporarse.

Akane vio todo en cámara lenta y antes de que se levantara lo volvió a jalar y lo beso directamente en los labios

\- y... eso...- preguntó completamente perdido pero de forma agradable en el momento

\- que me hayan obligado... no quiere decir que no me haya gustado...- y volvieron a besarse en aquel cuarto ahora casi derruido...

.-.-.-.

La hora de la cena había llegado, Kasumi subió con miedo a la segunda planta, ya habían pasado muchas horas, pero esos dos tenían un carácter pésimo cuando de enojo se trataba y lo menos que quería era enfrentar a cualquiera de ese par si fuera el caso, por algo los habían dejado solos en la casa por largo rato.

Se animó a ir primero con su hermana

\- Akane...¿estas ahí?- abrió la puerta lentamente, una habitación desastrosa la recibió, pero ní rastro de su hermana - cielos...- fue al cuarto del menor Saotome pero tampoco había indicios de esos dos.

.-.-.-.

\- entonces eso te dijo la momia- disfrutaban la noche

\- si... en verdad quiere matarme- las luces resplandecían en el cielo más que nunca

\- pobre de ella que te toque un solo cabello- buscó la delicada mano sobre el césped

\- no importa... tampoco es como que vaya a ir a incitarla, dentro de un mes, según lo que nos dijo el señor, no quedara ni rastro de tatuaje alguno-

\- si, pero algún día tendremos que enfrentarla... en especial cuando se entere... porque estoy seguro que antes del mes, se enterará-

\- si... seguro se enterará- repitió feliz cuando recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino, tapando el "Akane" en hiragana que los fuegos artificiales habían iluminado por momentos.

FIN

.-.-.-.

.-.-.

.-.

.

ACLARACIONES

\- El años escolar japonés, empieza y termina en primavera, gracias a esto las graduaciones son meses antes del verano.

\- En especial durante el verano, es bastante común los festivales.

\- El udon es un fideo grueso, puede comerse en caldo frío o caliente.

\- No tengo idea sobre los padres de las amigas de Akane, cada situación solo fue planteada para llenar huecos en la historia.

\- Cuando una de las amigas de Akane decide ponerse el número 8, es porque en la cultura japonesa este es considerado de la suerte.

\- Akane menciona que quiere tatuarse los kanji de budõ [武道], lo cual engloba las artes marciales.

\- Los kanji de Ranma [乱馬] si son los de caballo y desorden respectivamente.

\- Dudo que alguien no lo sepa, pero en la cultura nipona, es bastante común que las mujeres compartan baño y esas cosas, por si se les hace raro que se mencione que Kasumi entraba al baño cuando su hermana se esta aseando a voluntad.

\- Cuando se menciona que Akane ya domina la técnica (de nado) con un solo salvavidas, hace referencia al capitulo 107 de la serie "Las temibles lecciones de natación de Akane", donde al final, el director Kuno le da un solo flotador y ella sigue ahogándose, al final para la competencia de nado la idea de Ranma fue llenarla con bastantes salvavidas.

\- En la parte donde afirma que Nabiki le levanta la falda sin más a Akane, hace referencia al capitulo 142 "La técnica depende del humor", al momento donde Ranma hace su segundo intento por hacer el "huracán del tigre" y Nabiki con descaro le levanta la falda a su hermana.

\- Se menciona que Ranma usa unos jabones para evitar la transformación, estos efectivamente son como el que aparece en el capitulo "Un cambio en el cuerpo de Ryoga", también en este, podemos apreciar la fuerza que usa Ryoga cuando se emociona de más por Akane.

\- En las aulas de clases japonesas, regularmente hay una puerta en cada extremo del salón, por si se les hizo curuiosa la mención xD.

\- Kobayakawa Toramasa es un personaje que tiene una tienda en "ruinas" en Furinkan, aparece por primera vez en el capitulo 116.

\- Kogane es una fantasma de Furinkan que aparece en "El misterio de la montaña Kokuri", gracias a ella descubren unas pasadizos desde la montaña a la escuela, que precisamente acaban en donde vive Kobayakawa, se supone que gracias a que resuelven el misterio, Kogane puede descansar en paz, pero en otro episodio (153), ella regresa, aludiendo que gracias a las tradiciones japonesas ella puede regresar de visita cada verano.

\- Cuando se habla del sótano del foro del gimnasio, habla del que se ve en el episodio 23 "¿En verdad no te gustan los gatos?".

\- Cuando Akane piensa irse a un lugar a esconderse que menciona es "el lugar donde le daba comida a Ranma", hace referencia al cap. 92 "Genma se va de casa", donde le da comida a escondidas en un lugar donde están apartados de los demás por elevaciones en el suelo.

\- Cuando habla sobre el "beso de la amistad" de forma irónica, se refiere al "beso de la muerte" que aparece por primera vez en el episodio 15 "Aparece la poderosa Shampoo ¡Sálvese quien pueda!", que significa que Shampoo debe matar a su rival, tanto Ranma como Akane lo reciben en su momento, obviamente el de Ranma pierde validez al ser su prometido, pero el de Akane no.

.-.-.-.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA.

¡Hola!, y aquí estamos de nuevo, ya que hace unos días dio inicio el otoño, pues les dejo un fic para despedir el verano, además se me ocurrió por las reglas y la rigidez que hay en Japón con los tatuajes, por ejemplo, no puedes entrar a una piscina publica sin antes cubrirte los tatuajes, imaginen como será con las reglas escolares.

Gracias como siempre por pasar a mis historias y el apoyo que les dan, saludos especiales a:

\- Haruri Saotome

\- Shojoranko

\- nancyricoleon

\- Carol FVargas

\- Annasaotome83

\- Guest

\- Guest (2?)

\- chalupitabonita

\- Akai27

\- SARITANIMELOVE

\- Marilole

\- Nira

\- Llek BM

\- Ale Kou

\- sakura son zukino

Supongo que eso es todo por ahora, un abrazo grande a todos.

De este lado del ciber mundo, AkaneMiiya.


End file.
